Display technologies are integral to most electronic devices, being used both for watching media such as television (TV) programs and for graphical user interfaces (UIs) for computers, mobile phones and other electronic devices. In recent years, the use of three-dimensional (3D) technology in such displays has been gathering momentum in particular in the TV broadcasting industry. The basic technology behind 3D imaging is well-known. 3D moving images have also been used for many years, but have not yet been utilized as much in consumer electronic devices.
3D imaging works by tricking the eye into perceiving depth information through two or more images. There are various established techniques for achieving this, the most popular of which utilize two images and are called stereoscopic imaging techniques. Stereoscopic imaging techniques utilized for moving images such as TV involve displaying each image to be viewed by the viewer as two images: one image is arranged to be viewed by the right eye and another one is arranged to be viewed by the left eye. The left and right images differ slightly such that when they reach each eye the viewer can extract depth information from the images. Each portion of the left and right images contains views of objects that are captured from subtly different perspectives. As a result, the offset of the views differs by a certain number of pixels, in accordance with the depth to be perceived by the viewer.